ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Fame
Fame is the first episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot A video shows clips of a few of Ben's aliens, such as Wildmutt, Swampfire, Brainstorm, Echo Echo, Jetray, Cannonbolt, Humongousaur, Rath, Big Chill, Chromastone, Goop, and Spidermonkey. The video finally shows the world about Ben's secret identity, with Kevin telling him that "he is so busted". With Ben's identity revealed, the paparazzi made it hard for him to get out of his house, and TV reporter Will Harangue is criticizing him. While talking with Julie in the DX Mark 10, Kevin and Gwen show up telling Ben that they found out where the person who revealed Ben's identity. But they find that Ben's so-called "Mastermind" is revealed to be a 10-year-old boy named Jimmy Jones. Kevin gets mad for Jimmy ruining Ben's life, but Ben and Gwen forgive him. Jimmy tells Ben that he was looking at pictures of aliens around the world and noticed that most of them came from Bellwood and most of them were wearing the Omnitrix symbol and Jimmy was able to piece together Ben's identity from a picture of him wearing the Omnitrix. Jimmy wanted to just let the world know how cool Ben was, hoping he would like the fame and money. Gwen sees a picture of a red creature and Jimmy shows a video of it attacking two guards. Jimmy tells the team that all of the sightings are in Florida. This sounds like trouble for Ben and company, so they use Kevin's new jet to travel to Florida. But then after an incident involving Kevin and the air force, Ben ends up in jail after saving an air force soldier as Jetray. He is able to be let out when Gwen and Kevin show the government their Plumber's Badges. They tell the team that the creature Jimmy showed them arises from the ocean to collect pieces from NASA's most powerful rocket ship. So Ben, Gwen and Kevin decide to stop this creature. But the creature seems too strong for both Gwen and Kevin and as for Ben, the Ultimatrix won't let him transform and begins acting weird. Ben finally is able to transform after scanning the creature's DNA and transforms into Chromastone, his first reappearance after his "death", and fights the creature, but it proves too strong for Chromastone as well. It gets away and when Ben wakes up, the general tells Ben that the creature got away from the nuclear bomb, the engine for the rocket. Gwen gets the team underwater and finds the creature in a cave fixing his ship, wanting to go home. But the nuclear bomb will destroy all of central Florida, something the creature doesn't feel concerned about. To stop the team from keeping him from leaving, he throws a live cable at Gwen and Kevin, trapping them while Gwen is shielding them. Ben changes into Spidermonkey to fight, but the creature is too superior for all of Ben's forms. To take drastic measures, Ben changes into Ultimate Spidermonkey and easily defeats the creature, then traps it with Ultimate Spidermonkey's webbing. When Ben changes back, his eyes glow pink for a second and then the creature tells his name to be Bivalvan. He tells Ben that he, along with four others, were captured by a man called Aggregor and comes from the Andromeda Galaxy. He was able to escape him, but got seperated and got stuck on Earth. So to help, Ben calls the Plumbers to help Bivalvan get home and stop the nuclear bomb from exploding. The next day, when Ben goes to school, he's scared that his classmates will hate him too. But decides to go in after a kiss on the cheek from Julie, as encouragement. When Ben comes in, his classmates actually applaud him for his help, including his old bullies, Cash and JT. Later, Bivalvan is expecting the Plumbers, but instead Aggregor shows up and recaptures Bivalvan before torturing him. Major events *Ben's secret is revealed to the world. *Ben obtained a new DNA sample(Water Hazard). *Ben first transforms into Ultimate Spidermonkey. *Ben transforms into Chromastone for the first time since his "death" by Vilgax. Debuts *Aggregor *Bivalvan *Jimmy Jones *Will Harangue Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Jimmy Jones *Bivalvan *Aggregor *Cash *JT *Will Harangue *Reporters *Government agents *Students Aliens used *Humongousaur *Jetray *Chromastone *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey Wildmutt Quotes *'TV Voice': The aliens are already among us.(The video shows clips of Ben's aliens; Wildmutt, Swampfire, Brainstorm, Echo Echo, Jetray, Big Chill, Humongousour, Goop, and Spidermonkey) Strange creatues with unblieveable powers, aliens are real, but that isn't the amazing part. This is, all of the creatures that you've just seen, are actually alter egos of one man,(The video then shows a picture of Ben wearing the Ominitrix) ''His name is Ben Tennyson. *'Kevin': ''(seeing the news about Ben) You are so busted. *(theme song) *'Ben': (about the TV photo of him) That's not my best angle. *'Gwen': (seeing the video of Humongousour, and Rath causing havoc) ''Every channel Ben all weekend, nothing but you wrecking things, and they know who you are. *'Ben': Nobody cares that I'm a super hero! *'Kevin': ''(sarcastically) Super menace. *'Ben: (Opens the door of his house in anger, sees the press people and closes the door in amazement) Ok! Maybe a few people care! *'Kevin: 'You should lie low for a while, maybe go to Julie's. *'Gwen: ''(Looks through the peephole, on the front door) Good idea, but how do you get past them? *'Press Reporter: Ben, do you have a statement? *'Ben: '''Yeah, it's Hero Time!(Ben changes into Humongosour, and scares the reporters away.) '' *'''Kevin: You should've turned into one of your Ultimate forms. *'Ben:' I wanted to scare them, not me. *'Kevin:' (to Ben and Julie) I got a feeling you guys only hung out with me because I was the one who could drive. *'Ben': Well... maybe, at first. *'Gwen': Ben! *'Kevin': While you guys were moping around and hiding from reporters. I was working, looking for a real problem. *'Julie': Real problem? *'Kevin': You know, something we can hit. *'Gwen': (annoyed) Aww! *'Kevin': I found the guy who figured out your ID and blabbed it all over the Internet. I say we should go there and give him a "piece of our minds". *'Ben': (enjoying and interested in Kevin's idea for the first time) Best idea I've heard all day. *'Jetray:' (after getting caught) Um... take me to your leader? *'Officer:' If you try anything funny, you're going down. *'Jetray:' Wait. (turns into Ben) *'Ben:' I'm the famous Ben Tennyson. I'm a superhero. You have heard of me, right? *''(in prison)'' *'Ben': (outraged) I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to get a phonecall! *'Ben:' ....(changes into Chromastone) *'Chromastone:' Chromastone!...Wasn't even sure I stil had this one. *'Ben: (after watching the news)'' Why do they keep showing that picture? *'''Julie: Why don't we go for a drive in your new car? That always cheers you up. *'Ben': I don't need cheering up. I'm not upset. *'Julie': Why not? Everybody hates you. *'Julie': (as she talks to Ben, calms down Ben's anger regarding the news people, and makes a discussion with Ben about the situation) Only 26% of adult viewers think you're a menace. *'Ben': See? That's not bad. *'Julie': 74% think you're a threat. *'Ben': See, that's what I'm trying to say. Slowly I can draw their attention towards me and win their hearts! *'Julie': That hasn't always been my experience. *'Ben': (gives a sad look) *'Spidermonkey': (battling Bivalvan) A faceful of web ought to slow you down! (he shoots web at Bivalvan, but he grabs it and pulls Spidermonkey towards him) WAAARRGH! (Bivalvan punches Spidermonkey in the face) *'Bivalvan': There is nothing you can do to stop me. (he walks towards the bomb) *'Spidermonkey': Maybe not me. But my new Ultimatrix comes with some new features. There's a time to go hero... and there's a time to go ultimate! (he slams down the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and evolves into Ultimate Spidermonkey) *'Ultimate Spidermonkey': (hoots like a gorilla) ULTIMATE SPIDERMONKEY! (he roars like a beast, and then advances towards Bivalvan. Bivalvan shoots water at him, but Ultimate Spidermonkey jumps out of the way. Bivalvan tries again, but he hits the cave roof instead. Ultimate Spidermonkey then punches Bivalvan in the face, causing him to hit Gwen's energy shield and fall to the ground. Ultimate Spidermonkey picks him up and holds him up to his face) Give up. *'Bivalvan': Why should I? (he's about to shoot water in his face, but Ultimate Spidermonkey wraps him up in his web) *'Ultimate Spidermonkey': (realizes) The bomb!'' (the bomb timer stops ticking at 10 seconds)'' *'Kevin': Got it! With ten seconds to spare. *'Ultimate Spidermonkey': You did that on purpose! (changes back to Spidermonkey and then Ben, whose eyes flash pink.) *'Gwen': You okay? *'Ben': Yeah, that's a little different. *'Gwen': We know you were trying to help, but by revealing Ben's secret, you've made it harder for him to help people. *'Jimmy': I'm sorry. I'd thought you'd like the fame. You know, all the attention and money. *'Ben': Attention? *'Kevin': Money? *'Ben': (about the new airship) Specs? *'Kevin': Supersonic in atmosphere, subspace hyperdrive for effective FTL, bonus gizmos I've acquired here and there. *'Ben': Sweet! This is going to be the coolest thing I ever crashed! *'Gwen': According to this, they're building a star ship. *'Kevin': About time. Earth tech is so primitive, I'm embarassed to tell my friends I'm from here. Trivia *Julie kisses Ben for the first time in this episode(only on the cheek though). *The Water Hazard character's name is revealed to be Bivalvan. Yet, strangely enough, it is only said that Bivalvan(along with the other 4 new aliens: Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad) are from the Andromeda Galaxy, and the planet, nor his species, are never mentioned. *In this episode, it is shown that Kevin didn't lose his ability to change his hands into different objects which was only seen while he was still mutated. *In the new series, Ben and Kevin now no longer share a friendly rivalry. Instead they have become true friends and have started taking each others side, complimenting each other and being concerned about each other(not really) For instance, Kevin almost throws Jimmy in anger for revealing Ben's secret to the world. *The Ultimatrix scans it's first DNA sample: Water Hazard. *If seen briefly, after Ben reverted back from Spidermonkey, Ben's eyes gleam pink for a moment. *It is revealed that there are aliens that are not in the Codon Stream(most likely because the ones in it are only from the Milky Way galaxy, and the 5 new ones are from a different ones). Azmuth even mentions a time that DNA collected from around the universe but McDuffie confirmed that it was a error and he meant to say galaxy. *When Julie tells Ben that it always hasn't been her experience of Ben winning her heart, she might be talking about the events of Pet Project. *Kevin mentions that Florida has some good theme parks; this is a reference to Walt Disney World Resort and Universal Orlando Resort. *Looking closely at Chromastone's transformation, you still see the Omnitrix shape, not the Ultimatrix *In one scene, when Ben was about to go to school, his backpack was brown. Then in the next scene, his bookbag turned to the same color as Julie's (light blue). After Julie kissed him it turned brown again. *Chromastone makes his first appearance since his destruction(with Ben commenting on how he "wasn't sure(he) still had this one"). *Wildmutt appears in this episode, but only on Jimmy Jones's video. Plus, if you look closely, you can see it's the original version. *A few of the video clips show clips from a few Alien Force episodes, such as All That Glitters, The Gauntlet, Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Save the Last Dance, Pier Pressure, and Ben 10 Returns: Part 2. *Towards the end of Ultimate Spidermonkey's transformation, if you look closely, the muscles on the right of his body are gone for a brief moment. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Prisoners of Aggregor story arc Category:Will Harangue arc Category:Aggregor arc